lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Divide and Conquer
Divide and Conquer is the is the forty-second episode of The Lion Guard and the sixteenth episode of Season 2.http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/the-lion-guard-divide-and-conquer/EP023162190047?aid=tvschedule Synopsis The Guard faces two attacks, so Kion enlists the help of Tamaa the Drongo to help them be in two places at once.http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/the-lion-guard/tv-listings/891685/ Summary Janja's Clan are in the Pride Lands, chasing Twiga and Juhudi with the Lion Guard hot on their trail. Ono then spots Reirei's Pack pursuing some pangolins at Chakula Plains, and the Guard are forced to split up. Kion sends Fuli and Bunga to deal with the jackals with Ono leading them whilst he and Beshte take on the hyenas. Janja notices the pair gaining on them and orders Nne and Tano to deal with them. They are effortlessly knocked over by Kion and Beshte (though they quickly get back up), prompting Janja to send out Cheezi and Chungu as well. This leaves the pair outnumbered, with Beshte suggesting that Kion uses his Roar. But Kion worries that he will injure the giraffes in the process. With Janja getting closer to the giraffes, Twiga takes action and kicks him away. Despite outnumbering the Guard, Janja picks himself up and calls for his clan to return. After checking that the giraffes are okay, Kion and Beshte follow the hyenas to make certain that they leave. Meanwhile, Reirei and her pack chase the pangolins to a cliff edge, forcing them to curl up in balls. After scolding her youngsters for playing with them, Fuli and Ono arrive. Reirei calmly commands her family to scatter, rendering Fuli and Ono unable to catch any of them. Reirei then disregards her former advice to her kids, and the jackals attack Fuli by throwing the pangolins at her. When the pangolins land, they uncurl. But when the jackals charge at them, they use their flatulence to ward them away. Reirei signals defeat, and the jackals retreat. After checking the pangolins are okay, Bunga finally arrives, exhausted. Ono scans the area, noting that the jackals are returning to the Outlands. Fuli speeds away, leaving Bunga to catch up again. The Lion Guard regroup, and watch as the jackals flee into the Outlands. Kion is especially concerned at the events, admitting that they are weaker when split up. When he learns that the jackals surrendered as quickly as the hyenas, his concern grows larger. While Beshte tries to get him to consider the possibility that it was a coincidence, Ono witnesses the hyenas meeting up with the jackals in the Outlands. Bunga does not share Kion's concern, and comments that they need to be in two places at once. His words give Kion an idea. Back in the Pride Lands, Tamaa is presenting a show, impersonating Thurston and Twiga. When the Lion Guard interrupt, he explains to them how the animals give him food for making them laugh, reminding them that his life of crime is over. Kion informs him that they're not checking up on him, and that they need his help. Tamaa announces that the show is finished to focus on the Lion Guard, where Kion explains that it's for a serious situation. Although Tamaa is a little cautious, since he usually dabbles strictly in comedy, he is willing to give it a go. He leaves with the Lion Guard, who explain the plan more thoroughly. When Tamaa expresses worry, Beshte assures him that they'll keep him safe, and Fuli also states that neither jackals or hyenas are that smart anyway. Back in the Outlands Volcano, Janja and Reirei speak with Scar about how well the plan worked. Scar explains that their first mission was merely a test, and that their main objective would be in the next mission - eliminating Rafiki. When Janja and Reirei show confusion at this plan, Scar continues to inform them that Rafiki can sense all the Lions of the Past, including himself, something he does not want the Pride Landers to discover yet. Janja and Reirei start to squabble over who will take out Rafiki and who will cause a distraction, but Scar grows tired of their pettiness, and sends Janja's clan out to take down Rafiki, who he informs them is meditating at Mapango Cliffs. Outside, Janja taunts Reirei over Scar's decision. When Reirei states that jackals are the smartest, the two leaders start to claim that their kind are the smartest, while the rest of their groups mess around. Back in the Pride Lands, Ono discovers the jackals chasing some gazelles. Not wishing to take any chances, Kion orders Ono to keep an eye out for the absent hyenas, while the rest of the Guard and Tamaa take on the jackals. Shortly after Ono leaves, he locates the hyenas stalking Rafiki. He reports back to the Guard, and Kion calls for Tamaa to distract the jackals until they get back. When Reirei's pack cross a dense opening, Tamaa starts to impersonate the Lion Guard just outside, flying across give the false impression that they are surrounding the jackals. Although Reirei takes comfort in the fact that none of the Lion Guard members are with Janja's clan, Goigoi reminds her how bad it is for them. As Rafiki meditates, Janja's clan start to move in. When a fireball starts a blaze nearby, Cheezi begins to panic, only for Janja to tell him that it's all part of Scar's plan. When the hyenas surround the mandrill, Rafiki performs some martial art tricks on the hyenas, defeating them with ease. In the distance, Janja notices the entire Lion Guard approaching, and comments on how their mission is not going as planned. Back with Reirei's pack, Tamaa continues to frighten the jackals into submission. When he proceeds to imitate Kion's Roar, the jackals are shocked to find themselves still standing. During this time, Reirei notices Tamaa's tail feathers just outside the clearing, and pins him down. It doesn't take long for Reirei to realise that Kion has tricked them, and the pack leave to assist Janja's clan. Tamaa leaves to warn the Lion Guard. The Lion Guard take over from Rafiki, continuing to defeat the hyenas with little effort. Janja retreats into the growing fire, and Ono warns Kion, who enters the flames to search for him. Before Janja can leave, Scar appears in the fire, ordering Janja to finish the job. Janja expresses his concerns over being outnumbered, but Scar responds with 'not for long'. As Kion discovers Janja, he catches a glimpse of Scar just before he vanishes. Before he can question anything, Tamaa arrives to warn him of Reirei's pack. Kion orders him to reach higher ground, while he and the rest of the Guard regroup. They approach Rafiki, who has returned to meditating. He is mildly surprised to learn that the fight is still going. When Reirei's pack and Janja's clan approach, the Lion Guard refuse to hand over Rafiki, who joins the Guard along with Tamaa . A battle ensues, with everyone chiming in. Tamaa assists Kion by feigning Beshte's voice to Janja as a distraction, allowing Kion to win. The jackals and hyenas retreat, and Tamaa, proud to have won his first and only battle, decides to stick to comedy and leave by saying “panic and fly” in Thurston's voice. Rafiki thanks the Lion Guard for helping him embrace his inner warrior, but when he turns to see Kion, the cub has wandered off, gazing with concern at a strange burn mark on the ground. Rafiki asks what he's thinking about, but soon notices the mark himself. Fear strikes the mandrill, having seen the mark before. Beshte questions if it could be a coincidence again, but Rafiki has his doubts, leaving to consult the paintings of the past. Kion hopes that it is a coincidence, peering down at the ominous burn mark. Appearances Characters Groups Locations Animals References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Media